


Radek Zelenka's Five Kisses

by seattlemeg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlemeg/pseuds/seattlemeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Radek Zelenka kissed someone, and one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radek Zelenka's Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've read AO3 for a long time, and just joined. This is an older short fic I did years ago and just now posted to make it easier for people to find my stuff. The last one is basically emotionless stress relief via sex (not graphic), so trigger if you can't stand F-buddies.

1\. The first time Radek kissed a boy, he had nightmares about being put into prison. After all, couldn’t everyone tell how happy he was when he was around Josef? Agreeably, they’d been in the quiet dark of their dorm room at Charles University. It was furtive and sloppy, lips meeting and missing at the corners, right before hands roved where they never had on another body so like his own. Josef tasted like cloves and tea, kolache and dumplings. Radek wouldn’t forget the taste, even years and galaxies away.

2\. “Drž se, miláčku.” Radek stared into the camera a moment longer, lost in memory. Even if he was no longer married to Miluše Dobrovek, he still recalled the days when they were happy. His smile drooped to recall that first sweet kiss as they walked along the banks of the Vltava in the autumn light. Her lips were sweet with promise and held no hint of the angry words the future would force from them. If only they’d had a kiss as sweet to end six years of fights before he left for a different world.

3\. His hands were clenched in the lapels of Rodney’s jacket, dragging the man down the few inches to his level. McKay’s eyes were wide and startled and reminded Radek of Carson’s eyes when the invisible lieutenant had hijacked the scientist’s body to kiss the doctor. He was getting red in the face by the time Radek’s tongue was done exploring his mouth, seeking out the ever present taste of chocolate and coffee and the electric spark that was so uniquely Rodney. Finally, he pulled back, drawing a deep breath and speaking to him. “Fine. You are a genius, Rodney. Stop talking now, please.”

4\. Carson cursed in Gaelic as he put a bandage on the finger that was sliced open by an ancient artifact. “And of course, no one had any bloody idea that thing had a knife inside it. If it’s not broken, I’ll be shocked. Caoch, that hurt!” Radek’s eyebrow rose behind his glasses in amusement at the doctor’s complaints. Perhaps it was true, they were the worst patients? He grinned wickedly and grabbed Carson’s hand. “Physician, heal thyself. Isn’t that how the saying goes?” He brought the broad bandaged hand up and placed a light kiss on the fingertip above the wrapping. Radek’s blue eyes twinkled as Carson’s eyelids closed in pleasure for a moment.

5\. He never kissed her when they were together, hands clutching and voices gasping to keep quiet. She might not have minded that they never fully undressed, that he only came to her quarters late at night when no one else was awake, that they rarely made it to the bed. She never said a word about reporting to him at work or responded when people asked her about the mouth-shaped bruises on her throat. She certainly didn’t refuse him entry when he knocked and they didn’t speak of the threat of the Wraith. She never even winced when Dr. McKay sat on the same lab table where just the night before, she’d been bent over and whimpering for just a little more. Why should she tell? It’s not as if Radek ever kissed her.


End file.
